Forbidden Love
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: (Rating may go up.) Love Triangle. GohanBra17. Bra just broke up with her boyfriend. Gohan is having a rough time with Videl. 17 is lonely. (I suck at summaries!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

_Bra,_

_Meet me at the park after school. _

_Jason_

That was the note that fell out of Bra's locker before 4th period.

"Hurry up, Bra! We're going to be late for Algebra!"

"Would you stop worrying, Pan? We're not going to be late for class and if we are it won't be the end of the world."

"Fine. I'm going to class without you. You don't take school seriously enough."

Bra sighed. Pan was too obsessed with school and getting things done on time. It was really annoying, but what could you expect? Her father was a teacher here. And not just any teacher. Her and Pan's Algebra teacher. Come to think of it, she couldn't really blame Pan for wanting to be on time to Algebra. If she was late she wouldn't hear the end of it from her father.

Bra checked her watch. 30 seconds until the tardy bell rang. Pan not only wanted herself to be on time for class, but she wanted Bra to be too. So she set her watch on time with the bells. Bra grabbed her Algebra book and headed toward class, thankful to get there on time. If she got one more tardy slip, the principal would keep her in after-school detention, which is one place Bra Vegeta Briefs didn't want to be.

"Okay class," Gohan went into lecture mode. "Today we are going to learn about the Coordinate Plane."

_The Coordinate Plane? How stupid is that? I learned that crap 4 years ago. Well, now I have an excuse to daydream. Jason. He is soooooo hot. Quarterback of the football team, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular, romantic. Every girl wants him. But only one gets him. Me!_

"Miss Briefs!" Gohan repeated.

Bra snapped back into reality. "Um..Sorry Mr. Son...what was the question again?"

Gohan sighed. "If the slope is 2/3 and the first ordered pair is 3/5 and the second pair is r/7, then what is 'r'?

"R is equal to 4." Bra was thankful for being super-smart. (I think that's right. I was never the best at Algebra...)

"That's correct. Please pay attention next time, Miss Briefs."

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for Bra and soon the 18-year old was ready to meet her boyfriend at the park.

* * *

Silence. Something 17 hated but learned to deal with. All he ever did was sit. Sit and think. Think about his post-android life. Think about what a happy life him and his sister had had. Think about the traumatizing events that had occured when Gero had kidnapped him and 18. Think about being turned into a cold-blooded killer. Think about how lonely he was.

Sometimes he would watch TV. Sometimes he lay in bed. It all depended on what kind of mood he was in.

Then he thought of his twin. How she fell head over heels for that bald monk. How kissed him. How they got married and had a child.

Why couldn't he have someone? He deserved someone. But he didn't want just anyone. He didn't want a weak, pathetic human. He wanted a saiyan.

* * *

Wake up. Get dressed. Go to work. Teach Algebra 17 and 18 year olds that don't pay attention until 3 p.m. Go home. Fight with Videl. Skip dinner. Go to a club or a bar. Get drunk. Go home. Fight with Videl more. Go to bed.

That had been Son Gohan's schedule for the past month or two. It seemed him and Videl were getting even more distant. They would fight about anything. Gohan couldn't even remember what had started this war. It started out with them just calling each other names. But then it got physical. Gohan was almost sure that Videl was cheating on him. He had gotten angry when Videl started spending more time with a 'friend from work' then with her.

One night, Videl didn't come home until almost 10. When Gohan had asked where she was, she simply replied, "I had dinner with a friend from work." And then she left to go to bed. Gohan didn't even know who this so called 'friend from work' was. He was convinced he was more than a friend by now.

* * *

Bra ran into her room crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Jason, her beloved boyfriend, had broken up with her. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be the perfect couple. And, anyway, he wasn't supposed to break up with her. If anyone was going to be breaking up with anyone, it would be Bra breaking up with Jason.

"Bra?" Bulma wondered into her daughter's room. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Jason broke up with me." Bra said between sobs.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry..." Bulma seemed to be at a loss for words. "How about I get you some ice cream?"

Bra nodded her head. Ice cream wouldn't make the pain go away, but it would help.

_Maybe I could visit Trunks..._Bra thought. Trunks had long since given up on the boring job as president of Capsule Corp and he moved to America to go to college, something he had always wanted to do. Not that he needed to go to college. Trunks could get pretty much any job he wanted. It was a social thing for him. He wanted to meet girls. Hot girls. Hot Freshman girls.

Bulma arrived with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. Bra's favorite.

"I'm gonna wallow." Bra announced.

"Need someone to wallow with?" Bulma offered.

"You don't have anything to wallow over! I'll be fine... Thanks, though."

Bra turned on the TV. The O.C. was on. It was the episode where Ryan found out that Theresa was engaged to Eddie. Not exactly a 'wallow' type show, but it would do.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me in your reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write chapters! Remember, my spring break is coming up next week, which if I get enough reviews, will give me lots of time to write lots of chapters!**


End file.
